


Sweet Romance

by mystiri1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: saigunkreuz, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as innocent as it once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Romance

If anyone asked either of them why, Trowa was sure they'd both give different answers. Thinking back, he's not sure how they really reached this point.

For Quatre, it might have been about punishment. There's no denying that it has featured in their games; he looks so delightful bent over Trowa's lap, his buttocks glowing red, squirming so that Trowa's not certain if he wants to get away or is asking for more. The former pilot certainly feels plenty of guilt. The Zero incident will always lie between them, and although Quatre has a high level of empathy for others, Trowa thinks that it's easier for him to feel guilt over hurting his lover than it is for the destruction of a colony he blames for his father's death. It is definitely the point at which their relationship became more complicated, the sweet and innocent courtship of earlier days finally tainted by the war which brought them together.

But Trowa's not certain that's his own motivation; he enjoys 'punishing' Quatre for transgressions both real and imagined, but the pleasure is more in how Quatre reacts than in the deliberate infliction of pain. Trowa is always careful because he doesn't want to hurt him, not seriously. Quatre wasn't in his right mind when he destroyed Vayeate with Trowa still inside; he reminds himself of this when the nightmares disturb his sleep. Those nightmares, he thinks, bother Quatre more than they do him.

But it's not just that for Quatre, either. He works so hard, trying to keep up with a job that would daunt men three times his age, running the vast financial empire that is Winner Enterprises. Long hours, often stressful, and while Quatre never says a word in protest of the responsibilities that are now his, Trowa hasn't forgotten a wistful confession one night, as they lay in bed: that it was nice not to have to be the one in charge all of the time.

For Trowa, it's the opposite. He spends his days working for Preventers, and he's still Lady Une's top undercover operative. Trowa dons new identities as easily as he does the clothing that goes with them, fools men who should know better into doing what he wants, but he's always aware just how precarious his position is. For all his careful planning and execution, he's at the mercy of events, where one wrong turn can spell disaster, and he cannot control the actions of others. Except for here, where Quatre will submit with quiet grace, willing and obedient to whatever Trowa asks of him.

He wonders if Quatre understands what truly disturbs him about those nightmares. For Trowa, it's not the brush with near-death, or even that it was Quatre who fired the shot that destroyed his suit; he was raised to the harsh realities of war in a mercenary company, and he chose to put himself in the way of Quatre's fire. It's those moments when he hung there, in the dead and broken shell of a mobile suit, and knew that once again, he was alone. Until Quatre, he'd never known anything different; it was Quatre who had made him realise that it didn't have to be that way, that he could have somebody who genuinely cared for him – someone that he could care for, in return – but Trowa had believed the Quatre who had made that possible was gone, lost to the madness that was rage and grief and vengeance. He'd never been happier to be proven wrong about anything.

But it's why he's secretly, selfishly glad that Quatre chose to take over WEI, rather than join Preventers the way the other pilots did. Trowa loves the challenge of what he does, but it's reassuring to know that Quatre can find that same challenge in a much safer, if no less cut-throat, environment. As the head of Winner Enterprises, Quatre is surrounded by people whose job is to keep him safe. Trowa's made sure they understand the importance of doing just that. And while Quatre may not know where Trowa is from day to day when he's on assignment, Trowa always has a fairly good idea of his lover's schedule and whereabouts.

It's equally reassuring to know that when he comes home, Quatre is almost always waiting for him. That Trowa can push him up against a wall for a kiss, and Quatre will tilt his head back with a content look in his eyes, and open his mouth to let him in. Sometimes, if a mission has been particularly long or difficult, Trowa will shove him down on the bed and take him hard, mouth and hands leaving reddened marks on pale skin as an edge of violence creeps in, but Quatre never pushes him away, his own body compliant, even eager for the less-than-gentle claiming. It's a degree of acceptance Trowa had never dared to dream of, and for all that he has no desire to ever hurt Quatre, Trowa can't help but feel a dark measure of satisfaction at tracing those marks on his skin, faint bruises and love-bites, and knowing that they mean Quatre is his.

Sometimes, when they lie together afterwards, Trowa looks at Quatre's peaceful expression, and thinks that the sweetness and innocence of those early days are not entirely gone.


End file.
